1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to means for molding concrete building elements and structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, precast concrete building elements and structures have been molded and constructed in various manners. Willingham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,492 discloses various precast, generally T-shaped concrete building elements.